


Don't Fear the Monsters

by aderyn_merch



Series: Little Happinesses [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn_merch/pseuds/aderyn_merch
Summary: Featuring the smallest Jackson (Blofis?) and her older brother





	Don't Fear the Monsters

“My brother is coming to pick me up today,” Estelle said. Although with her head in stuck in the neck of her sweater it was more like “Mybrufveriscombingtopickmeuptoday.”  
Miss Emily simply nodded. The first time Estelle had said it, Miss Emily had added her usual enthusiasm, but like all two-year olds, Estelle repeated it whenever it re-occured to her. After five times there’s nothing left for adults to be ‘excited’ about especially when they’re focusing on getting twenty other three to five year-olds ready to head home.   
Estelle’s head popped out of her sweater, her light brown hair static and scraggly. “His name’s Percy.”  
“I know. You told me,” Miss Emily tried to keep the fingers of another toddler out of his coat zipper. Usually random information her students shared about their families got trampled by the activity of trying to contain the chaos of the preschool, but she didn’t think she’d ever forget the first time Estelle told her about Percy Jackson.  
The whole class had been gathered in a circle on the floor reading “Where the Wild Things Are,” and one little boy, Eric, had been scared of the monsters.   
“I’m scared of monsters in my closet,” Skylar had piped up, and from there had come a general sense of agreement among the children. A strangely stern agreement that they were all afraid of what might be in the attic or under the bed. All, that is, except Estelle.  
Mrs. Hutchinson had nodded sagely, “It’s okay to be afraid. But always remember, there is no such thing as monsters. It’s just your imagination.”  
And that’s when Estelle had raised her little hand and said, “No it’s not. Monsters are real.”   
“Estelle–“  
“Monsters are real, but you shouldn’t be afraid because my brother fights them.”   
Mrs. Hutchinson had tilted her head, instantly reassessing the situation. “Your brother defeats the monsters under your bed, Estelle? That’s very brave of him.”  
Estelle had nodded so fiercely Miss Emily had been worried her head would fall off. “He is very brave. His name is Percy and he doesn’t just fight the monsters under my bed. He fights the monsters all over the world. He fought a giant snake, and one-eyed men, and a great big pig. And he’s been to the underworld four times!”  
Mrs. Hutchinson had given a stressed smile, “your brother is a very good story-teller, Estelle. Maybe he’ll write a book like this one day.” And she’d gone back to reading the story, against Estelle’s insistence that her brother wasn’t telling stories. Miss Emily had had to pull Estelle out of story-time to quiet her down.   
When Mrs. Hutchingson mentioned this to Ms. Jackson, Estelle’s mother had only smiled.   
“I’m sorry. She practically worships him.”  
“It happens,” Mrs. Hutchinson had sighed, “it happens.”  
And now the hero himself was coming. Estelle sat impatiently in a chair by the door, feet swinging and shoes scuffing over the floor. Every time a parent or grandparent or other guardian came to the door, she hopped to her feet, only to be disappointed the first five times.   
Then Miss Emily opened the door to a fitness model. Or a Greek statue. Or something like that because no way there were college students in the world who looked like that.   
“Percy!” Estelle squealed and raced over. Percy lifted her effortlessly. “Estelle,” he pulled her hair out of the collar of her sweater, “you’re taller than me!”  
“Na-uh.”  
“Well, Leo at least.”   
Estelle giggled and messed up his hair in exchange, making him look like a lifeguard in a summer chick flick.   
“You’re Percy Jackson?” Miss Emily tried not to blush at how awestruck she sounded. He couldn’t have graduated yet, could he? There couldn’t be that big of an age gap between siblings. No way he was old enough to flirt with, but God.   
Something flashed behind Percy’s green eyes at being recognized by a stranger. Surprise? Suspicion. “Ah, yeah. Do I have to sign her out or anything?”  
Miss Emily shook her head, “No, you’re set to leave.”   
Percy nodded, and looked back at Estelle, who was tapping him and repeating the same question.   
“Where’s Annabeth?”  
“Annabeth?” Percy set his sister down, and turned towards the door, “Why would she be here?”  
Estelle stopped and gave him a sassy little look that said cut the crap. “Because she’s always with you. Mom says she keeps you out of trouble.”   
Percy smiled, a blinding smile, “She’ll meet us at Nino’s.” And they hurried out to Estelle’s excited shout of “Pizza!”   
Miss Emily watched the door shut. No wonder Estelle worshipped her older brother. If she had a brother like that. She would too.


End file.
